Glitchtale Au - Algo no está bien
by Miguel16310
Summary: (Spoilers del capítulo titulado "My Promise") [One-shot] [Betty x Frisk] Ella era la más fuerte, causaba terror por donde quiera que pisaba, nada estaba sobre ella... era perfecta, el ser superior, la ganadora de esta estúpida guerra, pero ahora... toda la emoción y excitación que sentía... de un momento a otro, había desaparecido... algo no estaba bien.


_**Atención: Este capítulo está ambientado inmediatamente tras el final del capítulo titulado "My Promise", por ende, habrá spoilers tremendos de todo lo que aconteció en esa media hora de historia.**_

 **Glitchtale**

 **One-shot.**

 **Algo no está bien.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Ambientar todo el capítulo con "My Last Charade")**

... ¿Por qué?...

 _"¡CORRAN!" "YO ME ENFRENTARÉ A ESA COSA"_

¿Por qué se sentía de esta forma de manera tan repentina?... ella había ganado, ya era el ser superior, la amenaza más grande, aquella bestia que debía cumplir con su propósito para el cual fue creada... tal como Agate quería, ahora determinación estaba planeando una idea de cómo poder destruirla.

Una idea que obviamente iba a fallar... sin embargo... esta victoria era tan... tan vacía...

 **Flashback:**

Chara: sin importar las consecuencias que reciba tras esto... -la voz de la princesa sonaba seria, el ver a Asriel morir la había llevado a su límite, no la aguantaría ni un segundo más, sus ojos fueron cerrados y el aura alrededor de ella comenzaba a hacerse más pesada- las afrontaré... Bete Noire... **¡VOY A MATARTE!** -exclamó abriendo los mismos, las escleróticas habían ganado un tono negruzco al igual que su L.O.V.E aumentó a 19 de golpe.

 **Fin Flashback.**

Sentía que algo no estaba bien... sentía como si todo lo que estuviese haciendo, entre penumbras oculto a sus ojos hubiese "un detalle", una especie de... una especie de... "brillo" que no la dejaba tranquila, no la dejaba caminar, ¿acaso Amber estaba molestándola de nuevo?, no: no podía ser, esa mocosa había sido ahogada en miedo tras que ella absorbiera a Akumu, por ende, no la volvería a oír jamás.

¿Era la culpa de haber devorado a su compañero?... no, no podía ser tampoco, desde el principio tanto ella como Akumu habían estado de acuerdo en que una se viesen superados, la existencia del segundo terminaría para regresar al interior de su organismo, siendo finalmente lo que debía desde el comienzo.

La destructora de la humanidad.

Y lo había logrado, había engañado a todos desde el principio: Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Gaster, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans... Chara...

Chara...

Esa maldita niña... ella... ella... ¿qué había con ella?

Se suponía que su alma y todo su ser fueron creados para odiar a determinación, su opuesta en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber, odiarla desde el primer momento en el que conociese a la portadora del alma roja... o...

Portador.

¿Había portadores masculinos de determinación?, obviamente: Copper había sido uno de ellos, después de él estaba... después de él estaba... nadie... ¿solo existieron dos portadores rojos durante todos los milenios que existió la humanidad?, ¿acaso Chara era tan especial que no hubo nadie más después de que Copper muriera?

Recordaba como hace unos momentos una dicha inmensa, un disfrute excitante que adoraba respirar y sentir cosquilleaba en su estómago, no la dejaba en paz, todo causado por estar haciendo sus maldades, ¿a cuántos había matado ya? recordaba que había disfrutado luchar contra determinación una y mil veces...

Sin embargo... cuando recordaba sus peleas con Chara... todas aquellas veces que ambas féminas chocaron puños de manera brutal e inmisericorde una contra la otra... las veces que Determinación y Miedo se enfrentaron...

No sentía nada...

Según sus memorias, en todas aquellas oportunidades había estado sonriendo, podía verse a sí misma sonreír de manera demencial como era costumbre mientras la aplastaba como la maldita cucaracha que era... pero recordar esas experiencias, no le traía ningún goce como estas aparentaban...

No le producía absolutamente nada...

¿Por qué?... ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole?...

Nunca había dudado de su misión, de lo que sentía, siempre estuvo de acuerdo en continuarla, en causar tanto caos como fuese posible y necesario, porque era divertido, porque lo disfrutaba... Porque quería pelear contra determinación hasta no poder más.

Entonces... ¿por qué sentía que pelear contra Chara era... era... era tan vacío?...

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediéndole?... todavía quería destruir a los monstruos y los humanos, ¡por supuesto que sí!... pero ya no sentía nada de aquella adrenalina y felicidad que mostraban sus recuerdos contra la mayor de los hermanos Dreemurr, aún si se esforzaba... no podía sentir aquella emoción de nuevo.

Pelear contra Chara no la hacía feliz.

¿Entonces... qué era lo que la hacía feliz en esos recuerdos exactamente?, más hondo y aún más hondo dentro de su mente; más memorias de ambas chicas juntas aparecían frente a sus ojos... aquella vez en la escuela cuando dijo que Akumu era genial, ella se había sonrojado... pero ahora, incluso si le diese un cumplido no se sentiría así.

Luego el momento en el cual se conocieron... aquella vez en que la de mejillas rosadas usó su escudo para defenderla de aquel auto inexistente... donde le preguntó si iba a algún lado... sus manos habían estado jugando con sus dedos ocultas para la de suéter verde y como era de esperarse: de nuevo tenía las mejillas pintadas de rojo, indicando vergüenza.

¿Por qué?...

Esa pregunta no salía de su cabeza, si esos recuerdos estaban allí, significa que debían existir, ¿cierto? las emociones que mostró en los mismos existían, ¿cierto?, era imposible que las memorias fueran alteradas, era imposible que el pasado pudiese ser cambiado.

... Todo esto era por Chara... ¿no es así?...

Por... Chara... por... por... por...

No... no era por Chara... Bete no la conocía, nunca la había conocido... aún si sus recuerdos mostraban lo contrario, algo dentro de ella le gritaba y torturaba, nunca en su vida sus pasos se cruzaron con los de la reina del subsuelo, Chara Dreemurr... sus memorias decían SI... pero su corazón decía NO.

Bete: **Snif... snif...** ¿uh?... -dolía... toda la adrenalina y alegría que sentía antes comenzaba a transformarse en una tormenta de emociones inexplicable, salida de la nada... el ver sus recuerdos; codo a codo y espalda con espalda al lado de la castaña hacía que llorara.

¿Era posible llorar por recuerdos?... ¿por qué?... **¡¿POR QUÉ SENTÍA COMO SI TODO ESTO NO FUERA PARA NADA?!, ¿DÓNDE ESTABA SU ADRENALINA?, ¿DÓNDE ESTABA SU MOTIVACIÓN PARA HACER QUE SE AHOGARAN EN TERROR?, ¿DÓNDE ESTABA SU ANHELO POR PELEAR CONTRA EL PORTADOR DE DETERMINACIÓN?**

Dónde... _¿dónde quedó su felicidad?_...

Algo no estaba bien... algo definitivamente no estaba bien... no era la culpa, ella la conocía muy bien gracias a Amber, que junto a Copper, siempre se culparon hasta el último segundo por haber echado a Agate del reino hacía tantos años atrás, la peli-celeste lloraba todas las noches mientras que a sus espaldas el de orbes rojizos bebía y bebía como si fuera un pozo sin fondo, todo por extrañar a la que creció junto a él.

No estaba bien... ¡NO ESTABA BIEN!... la flama que la motivaba... se había apagado... ahora la pregunta era, ¿por qué?... entre toda la tormenta que la azotaba, podía distinguir lo que era: ella sentía que extrañaba a alguien... sentía soledad... sentía... impotencia.

Sentía desesperación, como si algo hubiese sido arrancado de toda su vida... ¿pero qué podía ser?, ella solo tenía un mes de vida, nada más... nunca tuvo ni necesitó nada... ni a nadie... ¿nunca necesitó a nadie, no es así?... aún si era molesto hacerse tantas preguntas, debía hacerlo: tenía que encontrar el núcleo de tanto sufrimiento escarbando unas millones de veces dentro de sus recuerdos y los de Amber.

Horas y horas pasaron, los ataques por la ciudad Ebott habían cesado al ya no recibir órdenes de parte de su ama, la mechones rosados había estado todo ese tiempo buscando, repasando y reviviendo los recuerdos que almacenaba Miedo... pero nada... no había descubierto absolutamente nada.

Lo único relevante en todo ese exhaustivo repaso, fueron los recuerdos más "dolorosos" que tenía: Cuando conoció a Chara, cuando alzó el brazo y ella la imitó en el auto de Jessica, la vez en que alagó a Akumu... la vez que Sans recibió ese brazalete maldito... para posteriormente, ser de sus dos peleas, la primera el más relevante.

Todas aquellas ocasiones, al revivirlas aumentaban más aún su dolor, no era un dolor físico al cual se acostumbró: era un dolor emocional, su corazón sufría, ¿qué era este sentimiento?, provocaba lágrimas en sus mejillas que obviamente no deberían estar allí, sus energías disminuían hasta que terminó cayendo de rodillas.

Y el más terrible de todos... **su soledad**.

Nunca en la vida se había sentido sola, nunca había tenido la desdicha de experimentar en carne propia aquella cosa... pero ahora, si podía compararse con algo: era como si una pieza importante en el centro de su núcleo hubiese sido arrancada, drenándole todos sus motivos para luchar y existir.

Ahora solo quería llorar, llorar hasta que el dolor se fuera de su interior, no podía soportarlo, se sentía tan sola, tan incompleta, como si todo lo que había hecho esta ahora fuese inútil, no podía soportarlo más... tenía que llorar.

Bete **: snif... snif... snif... ¡BUAAAAAAAAH AHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!** -su orgullo estaba por los suelos, ¿qué tan patética se veía ahora?, nadie estaba para observar su llanto ni juzgarla, mucho menos Asriel que había sido puesto en un estado de suspensión hacía bastante rato... aun así, quería consuelo... quería que alguien la tomara entre sus brazos, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Quería un caballero azul... un caballero azul con una capa morada que aguantase todo su dolor... maldita Amber y su adicción a leer cuentos de hadas, algo de su influencia tenía que quedar impregnada en ella al ser la base de su ser... pero aun así, esa idea no le parecía tan mal...

Morado... Azul... y... y... café...

Jamás les dio importancia a los colores, ¿para qué hacerlo? pero ahora mismo... cada vez que pensaba en esos tres... sentía que su tristeza aumentaba más y más, mucho más... no podía resistirlo más, quería incrustarse las uñas en la carne, arrancársela, arrancar su suéter, destrozar piel, músculos, hueso y carne para arrancarse el corazón.

Bete: **¡QUE SE DETENGA, QUE SE DETENGA, POR FAVOR!** -suplicó intentado llamar a cualquier dios o demonio que pasase por allí y sintiera lástima por ella, ¿con qué cara se atrevía a rogar por algo de compasión, cuando ella nunca se la dio a nadie en toda su vida?.

Pero es que... dolía tanto, su corazón dolía tanto, aún si se lo arrancaba -y podía hacerlo ya que no lo necesitaba- sabía que su dolor no terminaría, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hizo para merecer esta agonía?, no podía entender cuál fue el detonante de este sufrimiento, era obvio que no fueron sus acciones en el pasado ni traicionar a los monstruos, recordar aquello no producía nada similar a lo que experimentaba.

Recordaba... recordaba... un calor... un calor tan delicioso, tan hermoso, tan exquisito y cómodo... que quería tenerlo para ella sola, matar a todos los que estuviesen cerca de SU calor, apropiarse de él y disfrutarlo día tras día, noche tras noche sin descanso alguno.

Ese calor... por cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos, recapacitaba lo que le sucedía... había caído perdidamente enamorada de alguien, estaba loca desde la médula por alguien a quien había olvidado... ¿cómo podía olvidarse de su amor?. ¿de la persona que robó su corazón?, estaba desesperada ahora que sabía la verdad: Bete Noire había amado, aún si no estaba bien, había amado como una maldita enferma mental a alguien.

Alguien que estaba rodeado de los monstruos, alguien que usaba determinación, alguien que ella conocía, alguien que había estado tiempo con ella... esa persona se había extinguido hasta el punto de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, sin importar cuanto buscase en todos los rincones de cualquier país del mundo, jamás lo volvería a ver... toda su cruzada hasta este punto había sido para matar a todos los que rodeaban a su amado, hasta que solo quedasen ellos dos, por eso había sido tan feliz anteriormente y ahora se sentía tan sola... porque Chara se lo había quitado.

Tenía que haber algo, ¡algo, lo que fuese que pudiese hacerla recordar a esa persona!, pero no había nada, solo estaban aquellas memorias en las que aquella niña de ojos rojos se había atrevido a auto-insertarse, ¿cómo se atrevía?, ¿con qué derecho se creyó capaz de ultrajar algo tan sagrado como lo eran sus momentos con la persona de sus sueños?

Cobraba sentido si lo miraba de ese punto de vista: no había nadie que la conociera mejor que ella misma, esos sonrojos y momentos de felicidad en sus memorias eran genuinos, producidos por aquel hombre que ya no existía, producto de su amor por él... aún si lo borraban por completo, siempre habría algo que existiría: el amor o calor que le causaba su presencia, eso era lo que mantenía su memoria viva, era lo que su corazón le decía, estaba de no importaba cuanto buscase en todas sus memorias, no había ni rastro que le indicara como era exactamente el hombre que había impulsado su masacre.

Ahora... ahora solo quedaba el frío, el maldito frío que Chara Dreemurr le causaba... algo no estaba bien, ¡ALGO NO ESTABA BIEN! y ya sabía qué fue... Chara tenía toda la culpa, no sabía qué había hecho ni como, ni siquiera podría recordar el motivo del porque ahora hacía que su mundo se caía a pedazos con cada respiro.

Pero sabía que Chara era la culpable, ella se había llevado a su calor, a su amor, ella se lo arrebató y ahora era tarde: su calorcito nunca regresaría a sus brazos, solamente quedaba el frío de la infinita soledad y tristeza que inundaban su cuerpo aún si no había cabida para más.

Iba a matarla... la destrozaría, usaría a su propio hermano para masacrarla, los sumiría a todos en la desesperación, en el miedo y terror... en el frío que la atormentaba.

Todos ellos tenían la culpa, desde el monstruo más pequeño hasta el más grande, desde el bebé más reciente hasta el anciano más viejo, toda la humanidad le había quitado su calor, le quitaron a su caballero azul con capa morada... le quitaron lo único que deseaba.

Y justo como lo hicieron con ella, en forma de represalia... ella les quitaría todo lo que amasen.

Ahora ya no era impulsada por la felicidad de sus recuerdos, ahora no era impulsada por aquella excitación que sentía hace unas horas, pero que ahora parecía tan lejana... no era impulsada por "diversión"... era impulsada por ira, llenada de furia, de deseos de venganza, deseos de hacerlos llorar, sufrir como ella.

Quería disculparse con él, por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida ni fuerte para poder matarlos a todos lo más rápido que pudo, aún si no sabría jamás quién era exactamente a quien había amado, ahora conocía lo suficiente para saber que habían sido "enemigos" a vista de todo mundo, pero que tras bambalinas ella disfrutaba cada roce de piel que tenían... ¿cómo era esa canción que Agate le cantaba a Amber todas las noches antes de dormir?, era perfecta para este momento, aún si aquella persona nunca podría oírla, al menos quería sacarse la agonía de esta forma.

Bete: **... y-you were my sunshine... my only sunshine, y-you m-maked me happy when skies were graaaayy, now you'll never know dear, just how much I loved you. snif snif... you all took my sunshine...** _ **away**_ **... I'll always love you and make you happy... because You were my sunshine, my only sunshine... you maked me happy when life was gray... you'll never know honey, just how much I loved you.** **I beg, don't take... my sunshine away... I beg don't take... my sunshine...** _ **away.**_ -él la hacía feliz, mejor dicho la había hecho feliz, realmente era su único rayo de sol carmesí en este mundo tan negro y vacío, ahora ya no estaba más, se lo habían llevado de su lado... para siempre, eso era algo imperdonable para cualquiera, ni un dios se salvaría de su ira, destruiría todo de la manera más lenta que pudiese encontrar.

Siempre supo que algo no estaba bien en este mundo, este mundo se sentía tan vacío, solitario y desolado pese a estar repleto hasta la sobrepoblación de humanos gordos, inútiles, fofos, arrogantes y monstruos compasivos, estúpidos e hipócritas, fue entonces cuando lo conoció, llenando su vida y mundo de un calor... de un amor tan hermoso que no podía soportar la idea de compartirlo con alguien más, fue en aquel entonces cuando sentía amor por este mundo: porque había creado a su calor, su tan querido calor que hacía cada despertar mejor que el anterior.

Pero ahora... solo quería destruirlo todo, si antes quería ahogarlos en miedo producto de diversión, ahora quería hacerlo para desquitarse, para gritarles en cara sus sentimientos, reclamarles por lo que le habían hecho... estaba dispuesta a tolerar todo, cualquier clase de ataque, castigo y medida en contra de su persona... pero jamás se sintió lista para dejar ir a su calor.

 **Algo no estaba bien con Bete Noire...**

Y ese algo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era que le habían quitado a _**su amor**_.

 **Fin.**


End file.
